Resident Evil VI
by NightAngelReviewer
Summary: The following story is about Heather Williams, Sierra Williams, Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans. Set in Resident Evil 6.
1. Chapter 0 - Authors Note

HELLO EVERYONE!~

I'm back!~

I'm rewriting all of my popular stories and I will be taking requests and reviews for my new and old stories!~

As you probably saw, all of my old works were deleted so I can start fresh 3

This story comes before Resident Evil 6 (Which my fic was originally called Redone but now it's just called Resident Evil VI)

Thank you guys


	2. Chapter One

December 22nd 2012  
**  
Leon  
**He walked onto the balcony, he saw Heather leaning forwards against the railing, her golden eyes seeming to scan the view of the beach. A sudden breeze made Heather's long brown hair flick behind her, making her scar noticeable to Leon.

He walked over behind her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her left shoulder. She leaned back into him a little, her eyes closing.

Leon remembered the day Heather was rescued from Wesker, and he had just got back from another mission when he got a call from Chris telling him he was on his way back from Africa and that he had found Heather.

It took him all of about one second to register that before he was out the door and on his way to the African BSAA headquarters, but when he got there, it was nothing like he had thought it would be.

Heather was unconscious on the hospital bed, a stitched wound on her neck, her hands and feet were strapped to the bed, and Chris was signing a paper to give permission to hold her for experiments.

Leon passed Chris, and went to Heather's side, pulling a chair so he could sit by her side until she woke up, and that's what he did, for a whole week, never leaving her side.

He mentally shook himself from the memory and held Heather tightly, gently kissing the side of her head. He heard her hum softly and nuzzled his nose into her neck.

**A few hours before Edonia**

**Chris  
**  
Chris sat in the chopper, making sure he had all of his gear on, he saw his radio his (big ass) knife, several ammo clips, a few grenades, a flask of water, and of course, the vest. He never wore a helmet due to it being distracting while he was trying to shoot.

Heather was away on another mission, Chris couldn't help but worry about her. He kept remembering what had happened the last time he had left her alone, she had nearly died by a B.O.W.

"Don't worry, Captain." Piers' voice interrupted Chris' thoughts. "She'll be okay."

**Edonia**

**Sierra**

Sierra was twenty-three, she had raven hair, emerald green eyes and pale skin; she was fairly built and was average height.

She looked at Piers then at her team, a few of the soldiers had been there for a while, like Jack Rich and Dan Hollows, but there were new faces like Finn Macaulay, she knew that they would be lucky to last as long as her, Piers and Chris.

She left out Heather because she wasn't (fully) human, and because Heather didn't have luck on her side, she had skill, like Chris and Piers.

Piers was a young man of twenty-six, just a few years older than Sierra, he had brown hair that moved upwards but more in a natural way, he had hazel eyes, tanned skin, and was almost the same height as Chris.

Chris was a hardened war veteran of forty-one, he had short dark brown hair, brown eyes, tanned skin (like Piers) and was pretty muscular.

"Listen up!" Chris yelled.

He was about to do his speech, and that meant for everyone to be quiet, Sierra straightened and her green eyes turned to Chris.

"Our job is to rid the world of B.O.W.S." Chris started, his eyes skimming over the team. "and the only way we're gonna do that is by sticking together."

Sierra nodded, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Finn shifting around, he looked either hyper or nervous; either way he needed to calm down or he would run into the battlefield and get slaughtered.

"Nobody's expendable." Piers said.

Sierra smiled slightly, she couldn't help but feel butterflies in the pit of her stomach from hearing her sniper fiance talk; they had been engaged for over several months, and the wedding date was getting closer by the day. Piers' eyes flicked to her and they held a tender look, she knew he worried most about her.

"Exactly." Chris agreed, knocking Sierra out of her thoughts. "Now each and every one of you may be ready to die for our cause, but it's my job to make sure you all make it out of here alive."

Finn made a noise, and she looked at him; he looked like he was sniffling, which he usually did after something emotional like they all found out after watching a few movies together.

"Suck it up, Finn." Piers said.

Sierra understood what it was like to meet "The Legendary Chris Redfield", it wasn't hard to get excited standing next to a hero who survived hell and back saving the world multiple times.

"Sorry, sir." Finn said, straightening up.

"No one gets left behind. Not on my watch. Understood?" Chris said, looking at everyone, his gaze focused and determined; one of the many things about Chris that was admirable.

"Yes, sir." Everyone replied.

"Finn, give us the update." Piers said.

"Yes, sir." Finn nodded then pulled out a special flashlight and clicked it on.

"The guerrilla's are using a new species of B.O.W." Finn started.

Chris kneeled down and looked like he was watching the pictures. Sierra looked at them, the "new species" was ugly.

"Command is calling them 'J'avo'. They are extremely intelligent and incredibly strong and have the ability to mutate in response to physical trauma." Finn said.

Chris nodded and stood up.

_Something tells me today is gonna be a long day_. Sierra thought to herself.

"Alright." Chris said, nodding. "You know the drill, split into three teams. Move out!"

"Yes, sir." The team yelled.


	3. Chapter Two

**Heather  
**  
She sat in a dark corner, her brown hair pulled into her usual ponytail, and her usual BSAA outfit replaced with a black hoodie and black pants. Any random passerby would think she was just a creepy civilian hiding in the dark, but her teammates knew.

She watched her surroundings, her gold eyes scanning the city of Edonia, her objective was to escort Jake Muller and Sherry Birkin out and rendezvous with Alpha Team of the BSAA.

Heather had met Jake one time before, in 2005, just before the Terragrigia incident; Wesker had sent her to find a mercenary to do a job for him, and she found Jake; who at the time had freshly come out of a mission that went wrong. He had a similar demeanor to Wesker, and that was enough to scare her.

The sound of quick footsteps approaching snapped her out of her thoughts, and got her on alert, but she heard Sherry's voice followed by it and relaxed.

She peeked around a corner and saw Jake, he had definitely gotten older, his red hair was much shorter than she remembered, and he had a long dent on his left cheek that she assumed was supposed to be the scar from his fight.

Jake's eyes turned in her direction and he aimed his pistol, his gaze growing hostile; it was obvious that life had changed the both of them.

"Is that anyway to treat an old friend?" Heather asked, amused.

She walked out and looked him right in the eyes, knowing that he'd recognize her then. Jake cocked an eyebrow, then his eyes widened a bit, but he did not lower the pistol; Heather assumed it was because he was suspicious.

"Damn, lady." he said, pointing at her black arm with his free hand. "What happened to you?"

The smirk grew, and Heather tucked one of her long bangs behind her ear, she faced him completely and looked him right in the eyes.

"Life."

Before Jake could answer her, Sherry stepped forward, her pale blue eyes flicking from Jake to Heather, confusion in her expression.

"You two know each other?" She asked.

"We met several years ago, he was looking for work and I offered it to him." Heather replied sharply, her eyes stuck on Jake.

Sherry nodded, Heather hoped her tone would stop the questions as that was all Sherry needed to know. She looked into the BSAA's direction and noticed the team there, they didn't really have time to wait around; Chris would eventually notice them and it'd look suspicious and that was the last thing she needed.

"Well we gotta go." She said, pointing to the teams. "I just gotta escort you so I'll be out of your hair soon."

Jake nodded, lowering his gun.

"Let's go then."


	4. Chapter Three

"The BSAA are here, so we can ask them for a chopper to escort you out of here." Heather told them as they got closer to the BSAA.

Heather could hear Chris giving orders in her radio as she lead the way with her hands shoved into her pockets. She assumed that to the two behind her, it looked like she was careless about the war going on around her; but in truth, she was all too aware.

She could hear the shouts of the J'avos in the distance, the gunfire from the guns on both sides, she knew the screams of when someone died, and smell the blood on the dirt beneath her.

It ached her heart to see the bodies of her friends, young men who had their whole lives ahead of them, wasted by a bullet from a J'avo or a claw from a B.O.W.

Nothing was worse than seeing that.

***Small time skip***

**Heather**

She took a deep breath as she walked over to Sierra, who seemed to be checking the clip in her MP-AF.

Chris was talking with Sherry and Jake, and Heather really did not want to be a part of that conversation, because then she would have to stand next to Chris, and that was the last thing she wanted to do. Her gold eyes turned back to Sierra who was still preoccupied with her gun.

She sighed and rubbed her temples, she was already supposed to be on her way back home, but due to the D.O.S. changing their minds about how much they trusted her, she had to stay with Chris until _his _mission was over.

She already knew about this before the mission but it was still annoying.

"Something wrong?"

Heather turned to look at Sierra, who was the source of the voice, and smiled a little.

"No..." she replied. "...just I thought I'd be on my way home."

Sierra nodded, looking up from her MP-AF and staring Heather right in the eyes, as usual. It seemed to be a natural thing with Sierra, she would just stare into everyone's eyes when she talked to them, like she was reading their mind. What made it worse was the fact that she had piercing green eyes.

"You will be soon." Sierra said, her usually silk motherly-like voice now hardened to fit the soldier.

Heather watched her fill her ammo clip for a moment before looking back at Chris, who was now talking to Piers, the chopper holding Sherry and Jake flying away into the distance.

"Don't worry, Leon..." she whispered softly. "I'll be okay..."


	5. Chapter Four

**(A/N: There's gonna be a lot of time skips in the beginning as I couldn't figure out what to do with the gaps sooo ya.)**

**Kirk Richter (A/N: An Original OC from a friend of mine)  
**  
_Just one more paper to fill out, then I can go home._

Kirk sat at his desk, his hazel eyes half closed as he filled in the blanks on the paper in front of him. After a boring day full of paperwork, he was ready to go home to Claire and take a much needed shower.

_Maybe I'll even get a massage. _

The thought made him chuckle to himself and he became even more eager to get the task done, the next file was about NEO-Umbrella, which made him curious. There were pictures of Ada, lining it, claiming to have spotted her near the recent attacks.

"What are you up to, Miss Wong?" He asked out loud in a low voice.

But before he could read the paperwork more, the phone went off; making him almost jump out of his seat.

_Ring! Ring!_

He leaned over to check the ID.

_Leon Kennedy_

He felt confused; why would Leon call him, of all people? This was most random, Leon never talked to him, much less bothered him; so why would he need him? He contemplated ignoring him so he could get back to his paperwork as this was probably more important than what he needed at the moment. But he gave in and slowly grabbed his phone to answer.

"Leon?"

***Time-skip***

**Leon **

He nearly lost his balance as he jumped out of the chopper and ran to find Heather, he went into the B.S.A.A. infirmary and saw Chris was unconscious and being checked on by nurses; nearby was Piers, standing with a guy who looked too young to be a soldier, but that must have been what he was.

Leon had met Piers one time before, and they both did not see eye to eye on anything except Bioterrorism; they both decided never to speak to the other again, as it would probably result in a fight.

"Leon!" Kirk's voice interrupted his thoughts and he whipped his head in the direction of the Terra-Save agent, who was jogging toward him.

"Is she okay?" Leon asked, trying hard to keep his calm; but it was almost impossible as his girlfriend was nowhere to be seen.

Kirk stopped in front of him and ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes a little wide.

"I don't know," he replied. "She was unconscious when I found her, and she had a bullet stuck in her shoulder..."

Leon balled his hands up into fists so tightly they trembled a little, if she wasn't okay, Chris was about to be put in a coma.

That much he knew.


	6. Chapter Five

**Kirk**

A nurse came over not long later and called for Leon; said man got up and walked with her to a quiet corner and started whispering to him. He could not hear what they were saying, but judging by Leon's heartbroken look, it was bad. The nurse pat Leon's shoulder and walked away; and a few minutes later Leon speed walked out of Kirk's sight in the opposite direction of Heather's room.

Kirk got up and followed him, staying a good distance away; when Leon started to run down the halls, Kirk quick picked up the pace and stayed right behind him.

**Heather  
**  
_"Finn!" she screamed, running at him and covering his body with hers. She felt several sharp pains in her back and bit back another scream.  
She looked at him to make sure he was okay, and he was, but in his eyes was fear, complete and total fear._

_And he was looking at __**her**__._


	7. Chapter Six

**Heather**

She woke hearing yelling, and shot up from her bed, only to instantly shriek in pain and fall back down. Her shoulder and side hurt, her muscles were locked like she was uncontrollably bracing for a hit, and the massive headache only added to that.

She slowly sat up then slid out of the soft bed, and winced as her feet touched the floor. She heard Leon yelling and started to attempt to run, but her legs gave out seconds after and she hit the floor hard, making her cry out in pain.

Suddenly Finn was rushing into the room along with a couple of nurses, helping her limp body off of the floor.

_What happened to me?_

**Leon**

Leon was on the ground in a headlock with Piers being the one holding him in it. Kirk rubbed his cheek and glared at Leon; who, a few seconds before, had punched Kirk to get him out of the way so he could get to Chris.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Piers yelled, his face was turning red from holding Leon.

"Chris knew!" Leon yelled back, struggling to get out of Piers' tight hold. "He fucking knew!"

"Knew what, Leon?!"

"Heather was fucking pregnant!"

Leon felt Piers freeze, and Kirk looked at Leon with wide eyes. Leon broke out of Piers' grasp, sitting up and going over to the wall, his eyes went sad.

"She was pregnant and the BSAA still told the D.O.S. to have her on this mission."

"What's going on?"

All eyes turned to the source of the voice: Heather, who was leaning against a desk; her dark brown hair was down from it's usual ponytail, her arms and were covered in bandages, and her eyes were a dull red color. A young BSAA agent was at her side, his hands at her waist as if he was waiting for her to fall down.

"Heather!"

Leon ran over to Heather and supported her other side so he could get her back into her room. He could feel the bandages underneath the hospital gown, and hear Heather's heavy breathing.

_She must be in excruciating pain..._ He thought.

"Finn, Leon... I'm okay." She whispered. "I'll be fine."

"With all due respect Lieutenant." Finn said in a soft voice. "You can barely stand."

"Finn, is it?" Leon asked, and upon seeing Finn's nod he continued. "When we get in her room, I need you to leave, I have to talk to her about something."


	8. Chapter Seven

Chris stared at his drink, his distorted reflection staring back at him as he swirled the whiskey around; he lifted the glass to his lips then chugged it down.

He was hoping to get drunk again, so that never ending guilt would go away; he did not know why he felt guilty, it was just there, something nagging at him at the back of his mind.

But no matter how many shots he took, no matter how many bottles he emptied, that guilt was still there.

But nevertheless, he still continued to drink, every night, until it went away.

"Another round." he ordered, lifting the glass.

The lady bartender glanced at him with something that looked like annoyance then walked away, probably to get him yet another bottle of the strong whiskey.

"Hard to find a good steak around here."

Chris looked at the source of the voice, a young man in his twenties sat not far from him, he looked pretty well built, his eyes were hazel and his hair was short, and turned upwards in the front a bit, but in a natural way.

"Not like back home."

It seemed like the guy wanted to start a conversation, because he was still looking at Chris; who was staring back at him.

He looked at the man for a moment longer then back at his empty glass as the lady bartender came into view with a bottle and stopped in front of him.

She tilted the bottle of whiskey and filled his glass half way, then put the bottle down on the table.

Chris looked down at it, he knew what this meant, the bartender usually told him he had enough whiskey; but this was a woman, and no woman was going to tell him what to do.

"Fill her up." he growled, moving the glass toward to her.

"I think you've had enough." She stated, sternly.

"Listen sweetheart," he said as he grabbed the bottle and started to fill his glass to the top. "You're here to pour drinks and look pretty. So how 'bout you shut your mouth."

The lady quickly grabbed his glass and jerked it in his direction, emptying the contents in his face.

"How bout you get the hell out of my bar!" she yelled, catching the attention of everyone in the bar.

Chris looked around, noticing everyone was staring that them, the man from earlier looking at him with what looked like disappointment; which confused him to say the least. But he sighed and got out of his seat, still holding the bottle.

"Nowhere to go." He muttered, mostly to himself.

A guy got out of his seat, he pointed to Chris and spoke a language Chris didn't care to understand, he dodged around him, but the man was not finished with him yet.

He grabbed Chris' arm tightly.

"I said, the lady asked you to-"

Chris threw him against the table and went to hit him with the whiskey bottle, but someone grabbed his arm and stopped him. he whipped his head around and saw a young woman holding his arm, her green eyes glaring at him. He yanked his arm away and stumbled, grabbing the table behind him for support.

"Never thought he'd see Chris Redfield wasting away in a shithole like this."


	9. Chapter Eight

***A week before Tall Oaks***

**Heather**

She looked at herself in the mirror, the left side of her neck was covered in a hard shell-like substance, like the J'avo when they were injured they would use armor. Her left arm was covered in it too, as well as half of her entire back.

Her eyes were always glowing now, and when she was angry, they turned blood red; (or so she heard from other people). She stared at herself in disgust, angry that this is what her life had amounted to, she wished that Wesker had just left her to die back in Raccoon City.

_He should have left me on that floor. _she thought angrily. _He shouldn't have saved me..._

She felt like punching the mirror, or smashing all of the wine bottles Leon had; she knew it wouldn't do her any good, she would just end up with glass in her hand and that turning to a hard shell of armor too.

She then saw Leon enter the bathroom, he was shirtless; the fading scars from recent missions on his arms and chest evident on his tanned skin. She suddenly felt self conscious about her body, not because she wasn't wearing a shirt, but because she was becoming one of the things Leon killed for a living.

"What's wrong?" Leon suddenly asked, his eyes showing his worry for her.

Heather did not answer, she knew she was one of the few people in Leon's life that did not die from viruses or B.O.W.s….

….yet

Of course, in the end, she was just 'another one of Umbrella's leftovers', doomed to die at one point in her life; like Wesker. But that wasn't what had scared her; what scared her was that no one would miss her, Leon would get over her and go to Ada for "love".

She scoffed at the thought, the only man she loved was in love with another woman.

The only other person that would miss her was dead, and he had been dead for almost four years.

Not only that, but he was an asshole as well.

And she had loved that asshole despite all that he had done.

_I believe that's Stockholm Syndrome _

Heather hugged herself, shame and regret making her tremble a little. She felt Leon wrap his arms around her, his chin rested on her right shoulder; his blond hair tickled her as she felt his head tilt so he could kiss her neck.

"Tell me…" he murmured against her skin. "Tell me what is bothering you…"

She stayed silent, closing her eyes at the feel of his lips; they were a bit chapped, but she could deal with it.

After all, he was one of the very few who could make her feel this way anymore.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Kirk **

It was already strange to see Heather at the Terra-save building, but even more so that she looked like she was about to go out on a date. She was wearing a white dress that hugged her body very well; the bottom of the dress touched the floor, covering her feet which Kirk assumed she was barefoot since he'd seen her wearing heels with the dress.

Her hair was down, it reached all the way down to her lower back; Kirk could see the gold highlights even in the dark, they seemed to have a glow around each strand.

"Never thought you were the type to check other girls out."

Heather interrupted Kirk's thoughts, and it caused him to jump a little. He looked at her, and she was looking back; her red glowing eye and her blind eye freaking him out a little. She seemed to sense his fear and her eyes softened a little, the red fading back to the usual gold.

"I'm not." Kirk finally replied. "I was just wondering why you were here."

Heather looked a little upset at that, but she said nothing about it. She raised a hand to her hair and ran her fingers through it, a small light caught on the ring that resided on her left ring finger.

She's engaged now, huh. Kirk thought to himself. It's about time.

"I'm just here to think." she said softly. "And I was contemplating jumping."

That comment made Kirk snap his full attention to her, he knew she probably wouldn't die; but it was a long fall, so he wasn't taking that chance. He rushed over to her and grabbed her, turning her towards him. He knew he was holding onto her shell covered arm, and that he'd have to talk to Claire to see if he'd get infected.

"Don't." He said sternly, like it was a law. "Nothing is worth your life."

He felt touchy on the subject of suicide, because he had almost done it once; a long time before, it seemed like his life was over and nothing would be right ever again. But Claire got to him just in time and saved him, gave him the reassurance he needed.

"I'm a worthless and I'm going to die anyway…" Heather continued, an empty look in her eyes. "Might as well get it over with."

"You are not worthless." Kirk instantly responded. "You are one of the most wonderful women I've ever met."

She didn't look convinced, but he could tell he was slowly getting to her. He saw the tears forming in her eyes, and the sadness beginning to show. Heather wasn't one to show an emotion such as sadness, and Kirk knew it was because of the life she led; sadness showed weakness, and weakness made you look vulnerable. The hurt that Heather had experienced in her life made her act either serious or angry. Happiness and sadness was something so few people experienced from Heather, so to see her like she was, Kirk knew that he must be one of those few.

"Listen…" He said, looking directly into her gold eye and blind looking eye. "You are not worthless; you have saved countless lives every mission you've been on. You have been a big influence on all of our lives, even Chris', though he never admitted it. And what about Leon? How do you think he'll feel if you leave him like this…?"

That seemed to strike a nerve in her, because her eyes widened a little and a tear slipped out; then she instantly turned away, as if trying to hide her "weakness."

"...Leon doesn't care about me..." she said softly, her voice breaking a little. "He'd just move on to the next girl..."

"Heather..."

Kirk had no words, he knew she was probably right, considering that she knew Leon better than anyone; and that Leon seemed to grow some kind of brief intimate relationship almost every time he was on a mission. But he needed Heather to feel strong and confident, or else she was going to jump; he knew that she knew she was stronger than him, so her not pushing him off showed how far he was getting.

"Maybe..." He started. "...after a while he will, but he will mourn you. That I'm sure of that. Leon loves you, Heather, everyone can see the look in his eyes when he sees you."

Heather's head turned to him, her eyes had a small glimmer of hope in them, as if she wanted to believe him. Kirk gently tugged her arms, and she surprisingly let him; so he pulled her into the building and silently took her to his office to get her to calm down some more.

"Thank you..."


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chris**

Piers led him into the BSAA headquarters, and he immediately felt uneasy; several people came running at them, asking a barrage of questions. He could barely understand any of them, but they had something to do with a terrorist attack in China.

Chris did his best to ignore them as Piers answered their questions, as he was honestly not interested in the attack as he wanted to know about the life he had forgotten. He looked around the room, it was a rather large room with white floors, blue walls and a large front desk as well as large televisions on both sides of the room, all of them broadcasting the news.

They were showing what he guessed was China, and it looked pretty bad. The newsman seemed to be speaking a million miles an hour, but with all of the noise he really couldn't tell.

"EXCUSE ME!"

A young feminine voice yelled; breaking Chris' train of thought and catching his attention; it was the woman from the bar.

A woman with dark hair, (Chris assumed black or dark brown), pushed through the people. She looked in her twenties but Chris wasn't sure but he wasn't about to ask. Her emerald green eyes flicked to him and for a moment, he thought he saw anger; but in that same moment it was gone and replaced with relief. Chris looked her up and down and noticed what looked like a baby bump on her, he was no expert at all but she looked _really_ pregnant.

_Surprised I didn't notice that before. _He felt ignorant and dumb.

"Everyone, get back to work!" She yelled suddenly. "We need to figure out what we're going to do!"

And like that, everyone scattered.

She was obviously in a high position of authority.

"Sierra, what are you doing here?" Piers asked, he sounded like he was both worried and stern. "You need to be home resting, the baby is due-"

"_Quiet,_ Piers;" Sierra quickly shut him down. "You need my help at the base and you know it."

Chris looked at Piers, he looked annoyed understandably; but considering how the situation looked, Chris knew she was right.

"I just want you to be safe." Piers said lowly, his eyes showing his worry; and it became clear that there was something going on between the two.

Chris wasn't sure if that was legal or not, but he wasn't going to question it. The room had gone really quiet as soon as the people left their side, and looking around Chris realized that everyone had completely left the room when Sierra told them to get back to work. He heard the faint commotion behind the doors leading to other rooms.

"Chris."

Said man jumped a little and looked in the direction of the person who called his name, Piers, and straightened up a little bit. He nodded in acknowledgement and turned to them as Piers began to speak.  
"We need to try to refresh your memory a little bit and see if you remember any of your training." He started. "We'll have to put you with someone else for that as I have a few things to take care of."

As soon as he finished speaking, a door on the left side of the room opened, a young woman walking through it.

She looked familiar the moment she came into view, a hard shell covered a portion of her face, and one of her eyes was faded blind as well as the other one was gold and seemed to glow a little bit; even though the look freaked Chris out a little bit, he wasn't afraid of her.

Something in his mind told him that she was trustworthy. There was something else there as well, something warm and it made his heartbeat quicken; even though she looked like a freak, he saw beauty behind it.

Suddenly, a memory came back to him.

***  
_Chris opened the door to his house, he heard Heather behind him slowly following him as he walked into his house. They had just returned from a mission that left them both drained, the mission had been difficult on both of them, while Heather was covered in bruises and cuts, Chris was only sore with a few small gashes on his left leg and a flesh wound on his left arm. ___

_While it was painful, Chris knew Heather was in a lot more pain than he was.___

_Said woman pushed past him and dropped her bag on the floor, Chris heard a tired sigh leave her lips. He watched as she kneeled down and began to rummage through her things for something, probably clothes.___

_He looked her up and down, her shirt was covered with dried blood, probably hers as well as a few teammates as she tried saving a great many of them; her pants had been torn on the right leg and he could see the large slowly healing gash down her shin. ___

_'__that must be painful' he thought to himself. ___

_He felt bad that he basically used her as his personal punching bag for missions, he always had her do all of the toughest tasks because of her abilities. He never thought how it affected her mental health, as well as her physical; he always just assumed she would be fine. ___

_But now that he thought of it, he realized he was an asshole. ___

_'__Wouldn't be the first time' he thought with a sigh.___

_He tossed his keys into the bowl on his counter top, and began to walk into the back of the house toward his bathroom in his room. He wanted a shower, and he wanted to go to bed.___

_He was letting her stay at his house because Leon and her broke up again, and she didn't want to stay at his house that night, especially after that rough mission.___

_He quickly grabbed some clothes and jumped into the shower, he knew Heather would take the other shower as she always had when she was over there. He groaned in disappointment at the fact that couldn't spend too much time in there due to the fact that the hot water would not last long, but he wanted to savor the feeling of the hot water running over his sore muscles. He quickly washed his skin and got rid of the dirt on his body, then turned the water off. He'd worry about his hair later, he dressed into some black sweatpants and a t-shirt of the same color. _

_He faintly heard Heather in the other bathroom taking a shower, and he walked into his room and out to the hallway where the other bathroom resided. He could hear her singing over the shower noise, he sighed, she had a lovely voice; even though he'd never tell her, it was always nice to listen to._

_When she finally got out, she was wearing only a towel, she held it up with one hand as she searched her bag again; which confused Chris as he thought she had grabbed clothes earlier. He shrugged it off and continued to eat the salad he made himself._

_She pulled out what looked like a nightgown and walked away. She returned again wearing a long dark blue nightgown that hugged her body nicely, showing her nice slender body._

_Chris found himself checking her out and quickly tried to pay attention to something else. He heard Heather mutter "good night" before she walked away once more. He sighed and tossed the rest of his salad away and followed the woman to the room._

_He saw her glance at him as they entered his bedroom, she seemed to waste no time getting in bed and under the covers to sleep. Not that he really could blame her, it had been a long week. He got in bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her, it wasn't unusual for them to lay like this whenever she came over. He felt her relax under him, her hand slowly touching his._

_He loved that feeling, he wanted to feel that every day, her warmth on him. He treated her like shit because he didn't want it to cause issue with their work. He always saw that when Piers and Sierra fought, they didn't interact well on missions._

_He didn't want to do that to her._

_Even though every fiber of his being wanted her._

_He'd never tell her how he felt._

***  
"Heather…" Chis wondered out loud as the woman neared him.

There was a look of shock on Piers' face.

"You remember her?"


End file.
